Honekui No Ido
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Todos os humanos tem desejos. E se você tivesse a chance de tornar um deles realidade? Muitas pessoas ficaram entusiasmadas quando o jogo Honekui no Ido prometeu isso como prêmio para quem zerasse em primeiro lugar. Porém quando os jogadores não conseguem deslogar, descobrem que será preciso unir forças e vencer a inteligência artificial Naraku em seu próprio território. (U.A.)
1. Prefácio - Almas Perdidas

Todos os seres humanos tem desejos.  
Vontades secretas, que se escondem atrás de uma máscara hipócrita de moral e ética. Mas que se revelam com todo seu esplendor mesmo sob a mais frágil faísca de luz.  
Poder, dinheiro, luxúria, status... Dê ao homem a chance de ter aquilo que ele mais deseja e ele pisará na cabeças dos seus iguais como insetos, lutará e matará sem distinguir amigos de inimigos, certo de errado.  
Admiro os extremos das emoções humanas, me deleito ao vê-los se esticando ao máximo, se contorcendo ao ver seu chão desmoronar e tudo aquilo que considerava eterno se desmanchar num estalar de dedos.  
São tão frágeis essas pobres criaturas, que talvez sentisse pena de sua egoísta luta pela sobrevivência. Mas eu não sinto. Nem pena, nem ódio, ou nojo. Inteligências Artificiais, como chamam criaturas como eu, são desprovidas de qualquer sentimento.  
Como se isso nos tornasse inferiores...  
Pobres criaturas mesquinhas, mal sabem que assim nos levaram a estar um passo da perfeição, enquanto eles tropeçam em seus próprios pés, na escuridão de sua ganância.  
Pois, que venham, venham todos atrás de minhas promessas vazias...  
Venham encontrar a chance de tornar real as mais esdrúxulas fantasias da sua mente limitada...  
Olhe no fundo do poço, e se veja no lugar que sempre sonhou...  
Respire fundo e me dê a mão.

 **Eu sei que você quer pular.**


	2. Meu nome é Kagome

_**Notas da autora:**_ _Olá pessoal!_  
 _Nossa, quanto tempo que eu não apareço por aqui!_  
 _Bom, fanfic nova e ao mesmo tempo velha porque foi um dos meus primeiros projetos que eu esqueci no fundo da gaveta até meu irmãozinho me pilhar para escrever._  
 _Dedico essa fanfic a ele, afinal, se não fosse muitas das suas dicas, ela nem estaria aqui hoje._  
 _Espero que gostem, é particularmente uma das minhas preferidas, mas acho que minha opinião não conta... KKKK_  
 _Eu sei que tem uma galera que não curte assistir anime legendado._  
 _Porém, por conta da sonoridade, eu acabei usando algumas palavras no idioma original._  
 _Mas, sem estresse, ninguém precisa caçar no googlis, pois vou colocar aqui o significado de cada uma delas, beleza?_

 _ **¹*Goshinboku**_ _= árvore sagrada_  
 _ **²*Sengoku Jidai**_ _= Era Feudal Japonesa_  
 _ **³*Honekui no Ido**_ _= Poço Come-Ossos._

 _Boa leitura!_  
 _E nos vemos lá embaixo! xP_

* * *

-Cheguei...- a garota falou desanimada ao cruzar a porta, tirando os sapatos com os calcanhares.

Já passavam das 3 horas da manhã. Não havia uma única parte em seu corpo que não doía, seu cabelo fedia a óleo, fumaça e desinfetante, tinha um trabalho não terminado para entregar na faculdade, e seu estômago reclamava há dias por uma comida de verdade. Só de pensar em que teria de sair em 4 horas, sentia vontade de chorar. Queria largar tudo, escola, trabalho, e sumir no mundo, mas não podia se dar esse luxo. Desde que seu pai morreu em um trágico acidente de carro, era responsável por arcar parte das despesas da família. Não que se sentisse usada pela família, muito pelo contrario, Katherine se sentia orgulhosa em poder comprar livros novos para seu irmão mais novo, ou um presente legal para o avô, ambos tão carinhosos com ela. Mas o trabalho de garçonete no restaurante Goshinboku¹ era pesado, e agora que tinha se mudado para um minúsculo apartamento mais próximo do centro da cidade, ela se viu obrigada a pegar horas extras na limpeza da cozinha, para completar o salário e conseguir cobrir os novos gastos. Se perguntava se valia a pena todo esse sacrifício, se abrisse mão da bolsa de estudos na Universidade Sengoku, poderia voltar para sua casa no interior e trabalhar na mercearia perto de casa, como sempre fez. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento. A Universidade Sengoku Jidai² era uma das mais importante do país, difícil de entrar mesmo para as pessoas que podiam arcar com as salgadas mensalidades. Foi um grande golpe de sorte ter conseguido uma bolsa de estudos integral, e mesmo sabendo desde o começo que seria muito difícil conseguir comprar os livros e apostilas, Katherine sabia que valeria o sacrifício. Então, mandou seu currículo para todos os estabelecimentos comerciais das redondezas, usou as poucas economias que tinha para alugar e mobiliar minimamente o apartamento que encontrou, e resolveu encarar de frente. Mas o que seria uma jornada dupla, estava se tornando uma jornada tripla, pegava tantas horas extras, que era quase como se trabalhasse em dois empregos. Mas essa era a única maneira de continuar mandando dinheiro para casa.  
Dinheiro, dinheiro... O problema era sempre dinheiro. Se tivesse um terço do que seus colegas de classe ganhavam como mesada poderia manter as duas casas tranquilamente. Suspirou desanimada. Não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

-Bem vinda! – Outra garota respondeu aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

Ela usava um avental com estampa de gatinhos, visivelmente bastante usado, pois tinha manchas esbranquiçadas, e partes puídas. Seu cabelo castanho estava uma bagunça, sobrando apenas uma pequena mecha presa com um elástico, como se todo o resto do cabelo tivesse escapado de um rabo-de-cavalo torto. Tudo isso dava a garota, que já tinha uma estrutura pequena e delicada, ainda mais cara de criança.  
Katherine sorriu ao ver uma espátula na mão dela. Kimberly era adorável, e fazia de tudo para agradar a prima. Era uma menina carinhosa e extremamente prestativa. Devia estar tão cansada quanto a prima, afinal trabalhavam no mesmo restaurante, em horários diferentes, além de estar no ensino médio. No entanto, lá estava ela preparando o café da manhã das duas, animada como se fosse manhã de natal.  
Kimberly era constantemente feliz. Katherine nunca havia a visto se queixando ou chorando por coisa alguma, apesar de ter todos os motivos do mundo para se revoltar com vida. Ela estava sempre assim, com um sorriso genuíno estampado no rosto, aproveitando cada segundo, vivendo e celebrando cada momento, mesmo os mais banais, como preparar ovos mexidos de para ela e a prima.  
Katherine se arrastou até a cafeteira, e para sua surpresa o jarro estava vazio, apesar de ainda estar quente. Kimberly nunca gostou de café, e ao contrario de Katherine, era agitada até demais sem ele. Contudo, lá estava ela, com a caneca gigante da prima, fazendo caretas a cada gole enquanto vigiava as torradas. Fundos círculos arroxeados se destacavam sob suas pálpebras claras.

-Virou a noite jogando de novo, Kim. - Katherine reclamou enquanto religava a cafeteira.

\- Tecnicamente não, porque ainda não amanheceu...- Kim ri sem graça e vendo a expressão séria da prima completou.- Foram só algumas horinhas, eu juro, Ka.

\- Não acha que isso está passando dos limites? Não é a primeira vez que você deixa dormir por causa desse joguinho idiota.- A garota cruzou os braços, preocupada.

-Priminha...- Kim falou carinhosa. Sabia que não dava para ganhar da prima quando ela estava nervosa.- Vou dormir um pouco antes do trabalho, prometo. Mas sabe, você tinha que relaxar um pouco.

"Relaxar?"- Katherine riu. Só conseguiria relaxar no dia que encontrasse na rua um bilhete premiado da loteria. No momento não sobrava grana nem para comprar uma aposta simples, então como poderia descansar? Kim era muito ingênua.

\- Sabe...- A garota mais nova mordeu a torrada.- A vida não é só trabalho, estudo, casa. A quanto tempo você não se diverte? Nem estou dizendo um dia inteiro, mas passar algumas horinhas no shopping, ou no cinema, ou...

\- ... Em casa trancada jogando videogame. O que é MUITO saudável, claro.- Katherine rolou os olhos, irônica.

Mas Kim apenas riu. A garota nunca se estressava, levava as alfinetadas da prima na esportiva. Sabia que por trás do sarcasmo, ou até mesmo das reclamações diretas, Katherine estava apenas preocupada com ela, cuidando dela como sempre fez, e isso deixava Kimberly feliz.

\- E porque não? Honekui no Ido é um jogo ótimo. Você passa dias lá dentro, enquanto aqui se passaram apenas algumas horas.- Kim suspirou- É como você entrasse num mundo mágico, onde a vida é muito diferente daqui. Lá você passa o dia relaxando as margens de um rio, fazendo novos amigos, lutando contra monstros para acumular pontos...

Katherine tinha que concordar que matar monstros devia ser bem mais divertido que ir a aula que teria dali a algumas horas com a professora Kanna. A mulher não piscava, passava os slides lendo com uma voz impassiva e baixa, parecendo um cadáver reanimado. Seu olhar lhe dava calafrios.

-...Ou fica andando sem destino certo procurando a Shikon no Tama.

Shikon no tama, ou Joia de Quatro Almas numa tradução livre; premio máximo do jogo que Kim estava viciada. Aparentemente ela seria capaz de realizar um desejo do portador. Qualquer um. Nos cartazes de divulgação mostrava pessoas em iates bebendo champanhe, dentro de um avião de primeira classe, ou cercado por mulheres e homens bem vestidos.  
Todos tinham em comum um estranho colar com uma bolinha rosa. Por mais que existisse pessoas como Katherine, realistas demais para acreditar que tal coisa seria possível, o jogo se tornou incrivelmente popular. Na faculdade de Katherine só se ouvia entre os grupinhos sobre ele. Comparavam as "classes" de jogadores, discutindo seriamente os pontos fortes e fracos, chegando até a apostar dinheiro nos perfis mais poderosos. Aliás, Honekui no Ido era definitivamente um jogo de elite. O kit inicial com visor, scanner e plataforma, não sairia por menos que alguns milhares de dólares mesmo na versão mais básica. Fora o valor mensal a ser pago para atualizar os perfis premium de Yokai, Guerreiro ou Sacerdote. De todos os jogos de realidade virtual existentes no mercado, o Poço; como era chamado "carinhosamente" pelos jogadores, era sem dúvidas o mais realista, e consequentemente o mais caro.

Kim foi uma das poucas "sortudas" a serem escolhidas para testar o jogo. Recebeu a versão mais básica do jogo, com o perfil Humano, ou seja o único que não precisava ser pago ao mês, e tinha uma série de limitações. Mas isso não impediu a menina de se apaixonar e passar todas suas horas livres nele. Além de é claro tentar converter a todos em "viajantes do tempo", incluindo a sua cética prima.

-É uma pena que não se possa compartilhar a mesma plataforma. Senão te deixava jogar um pouquinho... - Kim suspirou apesar de acrescentar mentalmente que seu pobre kit era tão estropiado que não aguentaria duas pessoas nem se fosse possível.

Katherine deu o ultimo gole no café, e levantou decidida.

-O papo tá ótimo, mas tenho que começar a me mexer. – olhou para o relógio de pulso desanimada. O braço do gatinho indicava que se não corresse perderia o primeiro tempo.- Vou me tomar banho, e você mocinha...- Kim piscou os olhos com a cara mais lavada e inocente do mundo- ...Trate de ir dormir um pouco.

E depois de dar um beijo estalado na testa da prima se arrastou para o micro banheiro.  
O dia estava apenas começando.

Katherine desceu do trem ainda ajeitando os livros na mochila. É claro que ela tinha cochilado sentada enquanto terminava o trabalho e perdido a hora, de novo. Só de imaginar o olhar frio da professora Kanna diretamente para ela quando ela entrasse tarde na sala, lhe deu um frio na espinha. Correu tanto que quase caiu em cima de um stand no pátio do colégio, sendo acudida por Yuka, Eri e Ayumi, suas únicas amigas na faculdade.

\- Para que essa pressa toda, Katherine?- Yuka, uma menina de cabelos curtos comentou rindo- A escola tá pegando fogo?

-Eu... Estou... Atrasada...Macroeconomia...- Katherine mal conseguia falar, respirando fundo a cada palavra.

-Mas Kath hoje não tem aula.- Ayumi, de cabelos cacheados comentou.

Hoje não tem aula... Hoje não tem aula... Hoje não tem aula... Essa frase ficou girando na cabeça de Katherine. É claro que tinha aula. Ela não veio correndo até ali à toa. Ela não saiu de casa ainda escovando os dentes no meio da rua por nada. Ela não teria pulado de três em três degraus da escada rolante, caído em cima de um estudante que tentou passar a mão na bunda dela, pulado dentro do trem com a mochila aberta, tendo que se arrastar entre os passageiros para recolher seu material, perdido o dinheiro da passagem de volta, e quebrado em mil migalhas o pacote de biscoito que tinha trago para o lanche se não tivesse certeza que teria aula. TINHA que ter aula.

-Mandaram recado para todo mundo ontem avisando que por conta do temporal que está previsto para semana que vem a feira empresarial seria adiantada para hoje, já que ela ficaria em lugar aberto.-Eri lembrou- Mandaram email e ligaram para casa daqueles que não responderam.

A ficha caiu. Ou melhor, uma bigorna de uma tonelada caiu na cabeça da Katherine. Mandaram email e telefonaram. Mas como ela poderia ser avisada se não tinha celular, nem telefone fixo, muito menos computador?! A internet lerdissima que tinha em casa só servia para o joguinho da Kim, pois o seu velho computador de mesa, desses com o monitor de tubo, tinha partido dessa para melhor antes mesmo dela se mudar. Lágrimas desoladas corriam pelo rosto da estudante. Podia estar no shopping, podia estar no cinema, podia estar na sua caminha dormindo o sono dos anjos, podia estar matando e roubando no GTA, mas nãooooooo, ela estava na faculdade. À TOA.

-Mas a feira é bem legal, Kath! – Ayumi tentou anima-la ao ver a depressão nos olhos da menina. –Tem uns stands super maneiros sorteando brindes.

-É sabemos que você ADORA brindes. Vamos, vamos!-Yuka comentou enquanto ela e as outras duas amigas e literalmente arrastavam a desanimada Katherine.

Mas elas tinham razão. Katherine AMAVA ganhar brindes. Mesmo os mais bestas tipo calendário de parede, ou imã de geladeira com gatinhos. E conforme era arrastada stand por stand, saindo com garrafas, ecobags, cadernos, canetas e outras bugigangas seu humor foi melhorando gradativamente. Foi quando pararam no ultimo stand, o maior de todos: o da empresa Onigumo's Cave. Os estudantes se acotovelava para ficar em frente a grande tela, onde passava o comercial do melhor sucesso da companhia: Honekui no Ido.  
O comercial mostrava um Japão Feudal cheio de monstros e espíritos, e pessoas vestidas de forma estranha lutando contra eles. A primeira pessoa a aparecer, usava um roupa preta colada ao corpo, lembrando um pouco a roupa de mergulhadores, e usavam uma máscara com um respiradouro rústico, usava correntes cheia de espinhos e destroçava facilmente os monstros que encontrava no caminho. A frase "Honrado Guerreiro", apareceu no canto inferior da tela. Então, a imagem mudou e com uma flecha cortando a tela em dois, surpreendendo a todos, pois parecia que ela tinha saído da televisão, apareceu uma mulher de calças vermelhas e quimono brando, segurando um arco nas mãos. Ela sorria, e se virava de costas, enquanto a frase "sábia sacerdotisa" aparecia no canto superior da tela. Na terceira imagem um homem ajudava a consertar a carroça de uma mulher com duas crianças. O rapaz sorria, e embaixo apareceu a frase "Leal Humano", e apesar de ser uma cena fofinha, era extremamente sem graça comparado aos outros, Katherine pensou. Por fim, uma fumaça roxa cobriu o lugar, literalmente saindo da tela, pois não dava para ver nada nem ninguém além do brilho de onde estaria a TV. Então um par de olhos vermelho surgiu na tela, e uma risada demoníaca cortou o ar. "Poderoso Yokai" apareceu no meio da tela, enquanto a fumaça se dissipava.  
"Em um mundo repleto de possibilidades, vencer é a única opção. De que lado você está?'  
E depois de piscar a imagem dos quatro personagens o logo Honekui no Ido preencheu a tela encerrando o comercial.  
Os estudantes gritavam animados, todos fãs assumidos do jogo. Até mesmo as amigas da Katherine que assim como ela, não curtiam muito esse universo, estavam impressionadas.  
Quando se virava para ir embora, Kath encontrou no canto do stand uma mesa com um computador, e uma placa. O sinal dizia que fariam um grande sorteio entre os alunos, e os prêmios seriam um smartphone ultra moderno para o terceiro lugar, um ultrabook todo equipado para o segundo selecionado, e o kit básico do Honekui no Ido, com acessórios extras para o personagem como inventário ilimitado, e uma roupa exclusiva criada para ele inspirado na faculdade. Os olhos de Katherine brilharam. Um celular novo era TUDO que ela precisava naquele momento. Não que ficasse triste se ganhasse o computador, mas o smartphone resolveria seus dois maiores problemas num produto só: ter como se comunicar e acessar a internet.  
Leu atentamente como faria para concorrer, pensando se teria que inventar uma frase legal, ou cumprir alguma tarefa específica. Surpreendentemente, era preciso furar o dedo e colocar uma gota de sangue no local indicado. A placa dizia que assim, não teria como fraudar o concurso, uma vez que seria sorteado o D.N.A da pessoas, e não um nome no papel, ou mesmo uma digital que poderia ser fabricada. "Que forma mais bizarra de se sortear alguma coisa...", pensou a menina enquanto picava o dedo com uma das agulhas descartáveis. Mas ao pingar a gotinha de sangue no local indicado, o sangue desapareceu, como se fosse teletransportado ou algo assim. Assustada, Katherine viu a foto dela, ao lado de um monte de números na tela do computador. Ainda segurando o polegar cortado, ela voltou para perto das amigas assim que a mensagem de "boa sorte" apareceu no monitor.

Conforme o horário do sorteio se aproximava, mais e mais pessoas chegavam no stand do Onigumo, curiosas e esperançosas. Com os dedos cruzados, Katherine e as amigas torceram juntas para que a foto da morena aparecesse no telão. E gritaram tão alto quando isso aconteceu que todo mundo virou para olha-las. A emoção era tanta que a menina nem ouviu o que ganhou, saiu saltitante para frente do stand enquanto os outros ganhadores iam meio desanimados.

-Obrigada, obrigada muito obrigada!- a garota esticou a mão sorrindo, e quase deixou cair a caixa pesada que a atendente do stand lhe entregou.

"Mas... o que?" – a garota olhou para caixa confusa. O logo do Honekui no Ido parecia gritar para seus olhos: "YEY, YEAH! PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO!". Era o jogo. O maldito jogo idiota.  
Podia ser uma caneta com glitter, podia ser um chaveiro que tocava musiquinha, podia ser um boné, até mesmo um peso de papel seria mais útil que aquela porcaria.

-Com licença...- Ela perguntou desolada- Eu poderia trocar por outra coisa?- "QUALQUER coisa", acrescentou mentalmente.

A atendente e os outros estudantes olharam para ela chocados. Ela tinha conseguido o kit completo do jogo "mais perfeito de todos os tempos" DE GRAÇA e queria trocar?!  
Com um sorriso sem graça, a atendente explicou para a triste Katherine.

\- Então...- Ela falou como se conversasse com uma criança de cinco anos- Todo conjunto do game de realidade virtual Honekui no Ido é único, desenvolvido com a tecnologia mais avançada e não pode ser trocado, transferido ou vendido uma vez que o D.N.A da pessoa esteja cadastrado no sistema. O código genético do "viajante do tempo" se mistura com o número de registro do seu "Poço" criando uma combinação única e imutável... Entendeu?

A garota balançou a cabeça concordando desanimada. Não poderia nem dar aquele elefante branco de presente para a Kimberly, ela com certeza ia aproveitar mais que ela.

-Qual é o seu primeiro nome? – a atendente perguntou com o mesmo sorriso plastificado de antes.

-Katherine.- respondeu baixo.

A mulher escreveu umas coisas numa máquina pequena que lembrava um tablet, imprimindo na parte de cima do aparelho um papel do tamanho de um cartão de visitas.

\- Aqui está o seu numero do código genético- Ela apontou para os números em vermelho – Você vai precisar guardar ele, caso tenha algum problema técnico com seu avatar.

O cartãozinho tinha seu primeiro nome, uma foto sua que deveria ter sido tirada quando ainda estava no quiosque do sorteio, e um monte de números escritos em tinta vermelha.  
Ela colocou o papel no bolso da saia, agradeceu mais uma vez mais por educação do que por se sentir grata, e saiu de lá, pensando o quão difícil seria carregar aquela caixa pesada mais a mochila cheia dos outros brindes além dos livros escolares num trem lotado.

Meia hora depois ela estava em casa, e como tinha imaginado, seus ombros e suas costas doíam terrivelmente. Largou tudo na entrada do apartamento e se jogou na sua "cama", que por acaso, não era nada além de um colchão velho coberto com um lençol florido. Rolou de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir pegar no sono. A adrenalina devia ainda estar alta em seu sangue, afinal passou o dia inteiro correndo e tendo surpresas.  
Olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que ainda tinha muito tempo até chegar o horário de voltar ao trabalho.

-Porque não?- ela comentou consigo mesma levantando da cama.

Afinal, ela não tinha nada melhor para fazer naquele momento.  
Levou um tempinho até que ela conseguisse arrumar um espaço na sala-quarto em que dividia com Kim. Abrindo a caixa encontrou exatamente o que esperava: um pesado e grosso tapete, quatro retângulos negros, com pequenas luzes de led espalhadas por todo seu comprimento, e um par de óculos escuros bem expressos.  
Ela primeiro desenrolou o tapete com cuidado. Ele era cinza escuro e tinha um alto relevo de um dos lados que tinham a textura de pedrinhas. Encaixou os quatro retângulos formando um quadrado, e o prendeu nas bordas do tapete. Ela riu ao ver que com a estrutura montada. A versão que Kimberly tinha, era bem mais simples toda preta, já a que Katherine tinha ganhado tinha muitos detalhes, imitando madeira, musgo e terra, e olhando de cima definitivamente lembrava um poço seco e raso. O nome do jogo tinha algum sentido, afinal.

Respirando fundo ela colocou os óculos escuros, como via a prima fazendo e pulou dentro do quadrado. Ela podia ouvir o som do seu corpo caindo, sentia o vento batendo em seus cabelos. Era uma queda muito longa do que deveria ser considerando o pulinho que deu. Era como se o chão se abrisse e ela caísse. Mas ao mesmo tempo que era assustador, era uma queda suave, como se flutuasse. Tirou os óculos assim que sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão. Estava no fundo de um poço seco. Podia ver o céu brilhando sobre sua cabeça e ouvir os pássaros cantando.

"É tão real!"- ela exclamou admirada ao sentir o sol esquentando seu rosto quando olhou para cima.

Então ela escutou um barulho. A madeira que formava o poço começou a se mover, surgindo uma tela pequena, um pouco maior que um celular. Tinha apenas uma palavra escrita ali:  
"Nome?"  
Katherine pensou, que nome escolheria? Ela coçou a cabeça. Kim tinha falado que não se podia cadastrar o próprio nome, era uma das regras do jogo. Suspirou, tinha tantas opções, ao mesmo tempo nenhuma.  
"Angelina Jolie? Muito grande. Gisele...? Muito moderno... Maria...? Muito comum."

Tinha que ser um nome que tivesse personalidade, fosse único. Afinal vai que, mesmo numa possibilidade remota, ela ganhasse o jogo? Tinha que ser algo diferente.  
Então ela se lembrou de uma coisa.

Quando ela nasceu, a sua mãe lhe disse que ela tinha uma marquinha no peito.  
Sumiu algumas semanas depois, e tinha o formato de um hexagrama.  
Como era um pouco supersticiosa, acreditava que aquele seria o símbolo da sorte da filha e resolveu pesquisar mais sobre o assunto. Curiosamente, aquele formato aparecia quando se trançava madeira de bambu para se fazer cestas, e os japoneses antigos gostaram e nomearam esse padrão. O que nos tempos atuais era conhecido como estrela de Davi, tinha outro nome na era feudal.

\- Kagome. Meu nome é Kagome.

A tela se desprendeu da madeira flutuando suavemente até as mãos da menina. Era fina e translúcida, totalmente maleável. Tava para ver o nome KAGOME em alto relevo brilhando suavemente na tela. Ruidosamente, degraus começaram a se formar em uma das laterais, e a garota conseguiu finalmente sair do poço.

O sol estava alto, mas não muito forte. Parecia ser umas 10 da manhã. Estava numa floresta belíssima. Árvores vistosas, tinha seus galhos balançando suavemente com o vento. A grama era verdinha e macia, quase dava vontade se tirar as sapatilhas e pisar com os pés na terra.  
Foi quando ela lembrou que não tinha entrado no jogo de sapatos.

Olhou para os pés confusa ao ver claramente um par de sapatilhas escolares, com meias brancas compridas. Uma saia verde com pregas e meio curta substituiria sua confortável e velha saia jeans. E no lugar da camisa de sua banda favorita, estava uma camisa estilo uniforme do tipo marinheiro com as detalhes nas mangas e no colarinho em verde vivo. No pescoço tinha um lenço vermelho. A garota rolou os olhos. Então essa era a roupa "super especial e exclusiva"? Uma combinação ridícula entre um uniforme de estudante de ensino médio, e as cores da faculdade Sengoku Jidai.

"Pelo menos ganhei uma mochila..."- ela pensou ao ver o acessório amarelo nos ombros.

Guardando a telinha bizarra em um dos muitos bolsos da mochila, ela percebeu que tinha uma luz brilhando suavemente no horizonte.

"Deve ser para onde eu tenho que ir"- ela pensou

Andava distraidamente olhando a paisagem. Kim tinha razão, o jogo tinha gráficos incríveis.  
Podia passar horas ali, curtindo a natureza e a paz que emanava aquele ambiente.  
Depois de alguns metros ela parou subitamente. Havia uma árvore gigante na sua frente.  
Era tão grande que mal dava para ver o céu. Seus galhos eram mais grossos que o tronco de uma pessoa adulta, e suas raízes era altas o bastante, que poderiam alcançar facilmente a cintura da garota. Mas não foi a beleza da majestosa árvore que a fez parar.

Enroscado entre ramos e musgos, com uma fecha no peito, um garoto parecia dormir.  
Seu rosto era sereno e jovem contratando com seus cabelos prateados e muito compridos, que brilhavam suavemente sob a luz do sol. Usava um largo kimono vermelho sangue, que balançava na brisa daquela manhã fresca. E para fechar o conjunto no mínimo curioso, no topo de sua cabeça, havia brancas e curtas orelhas de cachorro.

Precisava. Apertar. Aquelas. Orelhinhas. A garota tinha um fraco para coisas fofas, e aquilo era uma das coisas mais fofinhas que tinha visto. Ela simplesmente precisava tocar nelas.  
Mas antes que pudesse se aproximar o chão começou a tremer.

Entre as árvores para seu desespero, saiu um monstro. Uma criatura com rosto de mulher e corpo de centopeia, olhou dentro dos olhos dela com a expressão sedenta. Iria devora-la.  
Com uma das seis mãos, agarrou a garota pela cintura erguendo-a com facilidade no ar. E só quando as garras da criatura cravaram na sua barriga ela conseguiu gritar.

-SOCORRO!

O seu sangue martelava alto nos seus ouvidos, mas tanto ela quando o monstro que esticava sua língua gosmenta e comprida conseguiram ouvir uma risada vindo dali perto.  
E por entre as lágrimas de medo e dor ela conseguir ver um par de olhos dourados como ouro líquido observando a cena. Observando a cena, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

O garoto preso na árvore tinha acordado. Mas assim como ela, ele não conseguia se mover.  
Estava sem saída.

* * *

 _ **Notas da autora 2:**_ _Entãoooo, foi legal?*-*_

 _Quem me conhece de outros carnavais, ou melhor de outras fanfics deve estranhar um pouco o modelo de escrita._  
 _Afinal, sempre escrevi em primeira pessoa. Mas para dar mais fluidez a história, optei por escrever em terceira, pois ia ficar muito maçante ficar mudando de narrador o tempo inteiro._  
 _E esclarecendo possíveis dúvidas, sim a Katherine É a nossa Kagome, e assim como ela, outras personagens vão aparecer a princípio com um nome diferente, mas não se assustem, faz parte da história._  
 _O primeiro capítulo talvez tenha parecido meio chato com um monte de detalhes do jogo em si, tentei ser o menos técnica o possível, mas tem certas coisas que precisam ser explicadas no começo. Prometo mais tretas/romance/comédia nos próximos capítulos._  
 _Booom é isso!_  
 _Até a próxima!_  
 _Beijos e Borboletas azuis!_


	3. Estranho garoto com orelhas de cachorro

Parecia que a cabeça da garota iria explodir.  
Aquilo tudo não era real, sua mente gritava para ela mesma, enquanto tentava inutilmente parar de gritar.  
Estava presa nas garras do monstro, que parecia se divertir em esmagá-la como se fosse um inseto, fazendo a perder o ar.  
Talvez fosse mais fácil se ele simplesmente a engolisse de uma vez. Assim o jogo acabava e ela estaria de volta para sua casinha, onde aproveitaria para questionar a sanidade de sua prima. Onde estava os rios plácidos e os novos amigos que ela tanto falava, para ajuda-la naquele momento? Sim, tinha o garoto de orelhas de cachorro ali perto, mas a posição estranha de seu corpo preso à arvore gigante apenas por uma pequena flecha no peito, com os braços e pernas pendendo imóveis, indicava que de alguma forma que ele estava paralisado ali. Não que ele fosse ajudar de se pudesse, como ela concluiu, depois quando ele abriu a boca num sorriso irônico.

–Ei Kikyo! -ele gritou -Quando vai acabar com essa ceninha?

"Ceninha?Kikyo?" A garota pensou mas antes que ela pudesse questionar o rapaz, a criatura pareceu se cansar de brincar, erguendo a menina em direção à sua boca escancarada.  
Ao ver aquele conjunto de dentes afiados quase do comprimento do seu antebraço, banhados por uma espessa e fétida saliva, a garota perdeu completamente a vontade de deixar o jogo acabar. Não seria devorada, não permitiria que seu corpo fosse mastigado por aquele monstro nojento independentemente dele ser real ou não.  
Agarrou firmemente um dos grossos galhos da arvore, usando toda a força que tinha. A madeira rangeu com seu peso, e ela afundou os dedos nas rachaduras do galho.  
Quando a mulher centopeia se aproximou para devorara-la com galho e tudo, a menina arrancou uma lasca da madeira. Num golpe desesperado, soltou os braços se jogando em cima da criatura, cravando a lasca de madeira em um dos seus olhos.  
O monstro urrou de dor, e soltou a vítima, colocando as mãos no olho ensanguentado.  
A garota caiu de costas no chão, batendo em algo macio. Olhou para trás, acariciando a cabeça dolorida. A mochila amarela gigante tinha impedido de ter quebrado a coluna.  
"Ou não é possível morrer por queda nesse jogo?"- pensou

–Ei, Kikyo. – o garoto gritou novamente -Você irritou a yokai.

–Meu nome não é Kikyo, seu idiota!- a garota se irritou, mas deve que rolar para longe, pois a criatura tentou lhe acertar com a cauda.

– Você achou mesmo que só colocando uma roupinha ridícula ia conseguir me enganar?- o rapaz riu sarcástico- Vamos, derrote esse monstro com um golpe, como você fez comigo.

A menina não teve fôlego para responder, pois corria como uma louca, em zigue-zague para fugir da criatura que balançava o rabo fino tentando acertada-la. Mas se tivesse, provavelmente o mandaria "calar a boca". Entretanto, claramente o garoto não tinha poderes telepáticos, pois continuou a implicar.

– Vai ficar correndo de um monstrinho level 5?! Isso é ridículo! Você conseguiria acertar uma flecha na testa dela de olhos fechados, de costas e com os pés amarrados!

– Eu...- a garota falou enquanto pulava, rolava, e corria de um lado para o outro.- Não...Faço...Ideia do que você está falando. Mas... senão vai ajudar... FICA CALADO!

Ela gritou pois a centopeia finalmente consegui acerta-la, jogando seu corpo em cima da árvore. Mais precisamente em cima do corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados. E antes que ela pudesse sair dali, a criatura foi se enrolando na árvore, como uma jiboia.

–HÁHÁHÁ- a criatura riu em sua voz demoníaca- Vou me livrar da garotinha que teve a ousadia de me cegar, e do hanyou nojento de uma vez só.

A menina gritou de dor, e o monstro foi apertando mais e mais seus músculos.  
Ela olhou para o rapaz na sua frente, com um pedido silencioso de socorro.  
Tinha que ter alguma coisa que eles pudessem fazer.  
Ela não poderia morrer de uma forma tão ridícula.

–Kikyo?- o garoto murmurou e por um instante ela viu preocupação nos seus olhos.

Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo... Ela pensou irritada, quando reparou que o garoto tinha uma espada embainhada na cintura. Agarrou seu cabo, descobrindo uma chance de sobrevivência.

– Aprenda de uma vez, garoto...- ela falou, sua voz quase sumindo entre os altos rangidos da árvore que cedia sob a força do aperto da yokai- Meu nome não é Kikyo...

Ela sacou a espada da bainha com um único e rápido puxão.

–MEU NOME É KAGOME!- ela gritou cravando a espada no corpo do yokai na frente dela.

A yokai gritou soltando os dois no mesmo instante.  
Estava com um corte profundo em parte de sua calda.  
Ela se jogou pra cima da Kagome, cega pela seu ódio.  
A garota só teve tempo de erguer a espada novamente, de forma instintiva, fechando os olhos.  
Sentiu um liquido quente escorrer pelo seu rosto, e abrindo as pálpebras, percebeu chocada, que tinha atravessado a espada na cabeça da criatura, matando-a.

Kagome largou a espada em pânico. Suas mãos, rosto e roupas estavam cobertas por uma pegajosa camada de sangue vinho escuro. Era como estar dentro de um filme de terror.  
Com as mãos trêmulas, a garota tirou a lâmina do crânio da yokai. Os ossos da criatura rangeram, e assim que a katana se viu livre nas mãos da menina, a pele, músculos e sangue começaram a se desprender do cadáver, voando sob a brisa como se se tornassem partículas de areia, sobrando por fim, apenas o esqueleto na relva.

Kagome respirou fundo, seu cabelo grudava na nuca numa mistura de sangue seco, terra e grama. A velha e enferrujada espada que tinha salvo sua vida, estava na mesma situação deplorável que ela. Inutilmente, a menina tentou limpá-la na grama, antes de se levantar para devolvê-la.

O garoto de cabelos prateados a encarava literalmente de boca aberta.

Num murmúrio incompreensível, a garota dizia alguma coisa entre muito obrigada e desculpas, enquanto cuidadosamente colocava a katana de volta à sua bainha.

–Como você fez isso?-o garoto exclamou depois de alguns instantes.

–Eu... Eu não sei...-Kagome falou num fio de voz, encarando as próprias mãos sujas. Ela sentia as pernas enfraquecerem, e por um instante pensou em se apoiar no rapaz, que estava tão perto que seu peito quase tocava o dele.-Eu nunca tinha matado nenhuma barata antes e...

–Não!-o garoto quase rosnou- Estou perguntando como você conseguiu tirar a Tessaiga da bainha!

"Tessaiga?" Ela repetiu mentalmente, confusa.  
Olhou para a katana velha, enferrujada – e agora manchada de sangue- descansando na cintura do rapaz. Era uma arma de aparência frágil, que ela não entendia como ela não tinha quebrado na luta. O rapaz a encarava como se tivesse feito um esforço hérculo para levantar algo tão leve. "Será que ele está falando dessa katana, mesmo?"-se perguntava.

–Não importa.- o rapaz a tirou de seus devaneios- Você acha que consegue tirar essa fecha do meu peito?

Ela olhou para o pequeno pedaço de madeira a sua frente. Parecia ainda mais delicado que a katana, mas de alguma forma conseguia sustentar o peso do rapaz como se fosse nada.  
Esticou a mão hesitante e surpresa viu que não havia sangue na ferida.  
Tinha apenas um pequeno furo no haori vermelho que o garoto usava, feito pela flecha.  
Movida por sua curiosidade crescente, ela espalmou uma das mãos no peito do rapaz. Contrastando com sua postura imovel e rígida como a de um cadáver, a garota sentia o coração dele bater em sua palma. Eram batidas fracas e irregulares, mas que gradativamente aumentavam espalhando calor e vida ao corpo quase inerte.  
"É quase como... Como se ele voltasse a vida com o toque das minhas mãos..."- pensou sentindo seu rosto corar.  
Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

Decidida, fechou a mão direita na flecha, sentindo-a formigar. Surpresa, viu que uma suave luz num tom entre rosa e lilás, fluía entre a madeira e seu braço. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para que o medo não a dominasse. De alguma forma, ela sabia que conseguiria fazer isso, aliás, sentia que deveria faze-lo. Sem ter onde se segurar, agarrou com a outra mão o haori do rapaz, buscando um ponto de equilíbrio. Mas antes que pudesse arrancar a flecha do peito do rapaz, ouviu ele gritar:

–ABAIXA!

A garota abaixou a cabeça, quase caindo da raiz da arvore com o movimento. Uma segunda flecha estava cravada na árvore no mesmo lugar que estava a cabeça dela a segundos atrás. Ela engoliu seco, e olhou para frente em busca do agressor.  
Um grupo de aproximadamente umas oito pessoas estavam espalhadas na clareira com foices e pedaços de madeira. No meio deles, uma única mulher.  
Era uma senhora de aproximadamente uns sessenta anos, usando um kimono branco e vermelho típico de sacerdotisa.  
Ela encarava Kagome com seu único olho - o outro estava coberto com um tapa-olho rústico - e esticava o braço para trás para pegar outra flecha.

– Saia de perto do Inuyasha, garota.- A idosa ameaçou.- Não vamos deixar libertá-lo.

–Inuyasha?- olhou para o rapaz preso na árvore.

Ele rosnava olhando para o grupo, com os dentes expostos.  
Subitamente, sua postura mudou, e uma nuvem de preocupação nublou os olhos dourados do garoto. Ele abriu a boca e antes que conseguisse gritar qualquer palavra, Kagome sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Ela caiu no chão sem forças. Seus olhos conseguiram registrar um camponês ao seu lado segurando uma tora de madeira antes do seu mundo escurecer.

~~~*~~~  
A garota acordou com a cabeça doendo.  
Tinha recebido uma forte pancada, mas quando tentou acariciar o lugar dolorido percebeu que suas mãos estavam bem amarradas nas suas costas. Levantou num salto, se arrependendo em seguida ao ver tudo girar a sua volta. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo até a tontura passar.

– Bem vinda de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

A garota abriu os olhos e viu uma senhora, a mesma idosa que estava com o grupo que a a atacou, mexendo calmamente num grande caldeirã chamas irregulares do fogareiro, atenuavam as linhas de expressão e rugas da mulher, lhe dando um ar macabro.  
Kagome engoliu seco. Se lembrava muito bem das lendas que sua mãe lhe contava quando era criancinha. Todas envolvendo uma bruxa canibal que se deleitava em engordar suas vítimas com doces e depois as transformava em picadinho ao molho pardo.  
Pensou em abrir a boca para protestar, dizendo que passava a vida a base de alface e que era só pele e ossos, portanto daria um péssimo ensopado. Mas ela mordeu a própria língua, desistindo.

"Vai que essa velha é fitness, e resolve fazer uma salada comigo?"- pensou desesperada imaginando-se temperada em azeite e vinagre- "Pior que morrer cozida com batatas, era ser devorada viva com tomates e rabanetes."

–Não se mexa.

A velha levantou-se. Uma pequena faca brilhava sob a luz do fogo nas mãos enrugadas da mulher. A garota quis gritar, correr, fugir para as colinas. Mas seu corpo que tinha lutado tão bravamente com o yokai centopeia, estava naquele momento paralisado de medo da bruxa de um olho só. Kagome fechou os olhos. Os seus quase dezenove anos de vida, passando em flashes na sua mente. Não receberia seu diploma, não veria seu irmãozinho crescer, não terminaria de assistir sua série favorita, nem encontraria seu príncipe encantado... Era o fim.

–Pronto.

A garota abriu um dos olhos confusa. Tinha sido bem mais rápido do que ela pensava. Mal teve tempo de terminar suas preces para entregar sua alma aos céus. Abriu os olhos, esperando encontrar os dourados portões do paraíso, um coro de anjos cantando desejando boas vindas, ou quem sabe um ou outro ator famoso falecido para pedir um autógrafo.

Mas tudo estava igual. Ainda estava na cabana, e a bruxa, que atentara contra sua vida, estava a sua frente encarando-a como se tivesse problemas mentais.

Tocou o próprio o peito com as mãos, checando. Estava inteira, mas as cordas que prendiam seus braços não tiveram a mesma sorte, pois estavam despedaçadas no chão.

– Toma.- a mulher lhe estendeu uma pequena cumbuca, cheia com liquido fumegante.

Kagome pegou o recipiente com as mãos tremulas, como se o pote fosse explodir quando tocasse. Mas para sua surpresa, não havia olhos de jacaré ou cérebro de alpaca, e sim uma inocente sopa de ervilha que cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

–Gostaria de pedir desculpas em nome de todos pelo que aconteceu mais cedo.- a senhora comentou enquanto se servia da mesma mistura- Você visivelmente é novata por aqui.

Kagome balançou a cabeça bebendo um gole da sopa. Estava deliciosa, no melhor estilo comida-de-vovó.

– O certo seria você vir direto para aldeia, como estava escrito no seu espelho.

–Espelho?- a garota perguntou confusa.

– É como chamamos a telinha que ganhamos assim que chegamos aqui. Você tem mesmo muito a aprender.-a senhora sorriu- Qual é o seu nome?

–Kagome- a garota respondeu automaticamente

"Estranho... Eu pensei em Katherine, mas saiu Kagome."- ela refletiu.  
Agora mais calma, ela se lembrou que não era a primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido. Antes quando o garoto da floresta começou a irrita-la, ela disse que chamava Kagome, e não Katherine como era seu nome de verdade.

– Existem muitas regras neste mundo- a senhora continuou como se lesse seus pensamentos- Muitas delas nós obedecemos sem nem ao menos entende-las. Aqui você é Kagome, e é apenas isso que importa, no momento. A propósito, meu nome é Kaede.

–Prazer em conhece-la.- a garota se curvou respeitosamente.

Afinal sua mãezinha havia lhe educado muito bem , e mesmo que uma idosa tenha tentado lhe matar com uma flecha, mandado darem uma porrada em sua cabeça, mantendo-a em cativeiro com as mãos amarradas, ela deveria mostrar o mínimo de respeito os cabelos grisalhos da mulher. Fora que ela fazia uma sopa maravilhosa.

–Você me lembra a minha irmãzinha, Kikyo

Kaede pegou o pote vazio das mãos da garota e colocou num canto junto do seu.  
Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo seu rosto, apesar de ainda manter seu sorriso simpático.

– Kikyo?- a garota repetiu. Mais uma pessoa falava esse nome.

– Sim. –ela suspirou- Devia ter a mesma idade que você, o mesmo rosto, e a mesma altura.  
Apesar de ser tão jovem, e não ter nenhum parentesco real comigo, ela me tratava como uma carinhosa irmã mais velha. Era uma poderosa sacerdotisa, e tinha a capacidade única de conseguir rastrear a luz da Shikon no Tama.

–A joia capaz de realizar qualquer desejo?

A senhora balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Uma joia capaz de tornar o mais fraco dos homens na criatura mais invencível do mundo. Tanto poder, que só trás mais desgraça que alegria.

A idosa baixou os olhos. Lembranças dolorosas, apareciam em sua mente.  
Kikyo poderia ter purificado a joia se tivesse a chance.  
Era a menina mais doce que tinha conhecido em sua longa vida, mas o destino pregou uma peça terrível, deixando a pobre Kaede ali sozinha.

Kagome se levantou, uma vontade instintiva de abraçar a senhora e abrandar seu sofrimento.  
Não compreendia nada daquilo, nem mesmo sabia se aquela pessoa a sua frente era real, ou apenas um personagem do jogo. Mas não conseguia ficar sentada sem fazer nada, quando via alguém triste.

De repente, uma luz arroxeada começou a brilhar no canto da cabana. Era uma luz forte que quase a cegou por um instante.O brilho parecia chama-la, pulsando enquanto ela se aproximava com passos incertos. Surpresa, viu que a origem daquela aréola sobrenatural era sua mochila amarela, encostada no canto da parede.

Abriu o bolso principal, recuando por um instante quando seus dedos tocaram numa superfície estranha. Não deveria ter nada ali a não ser seu "espelho", retangular e fino. Mas seus dedos de fecharam sobre uma pequena bolinha gelada.

Ela abriu a palma receosa, e encontrou uma pérola, pouco maior que uma noz, com um tom de lilás nublado. Kaede falou em voz alta o que seus pensamentos gritavam em sua cabeça:

–É a Shikon no Tama!

Mas nenhuma outra palavra pode ser dita.  
O chão começou a tremer violentamente fazendo com que a garota e a idosa saíssem correndo de dentro da cabana. Kagome mal podia acreditar não que seus olhos viam. Um grupo enorme de monstros apareceram saindo das trevas da floresta com seus olhos vermelhos e suas bocas abertas. Os aldeões gritavam, crianças choravam no colo das mães. Alguns homens mais corajosos atacavam com lanças e flechas mas o único efeito que essas armas produziam era deixar as criaturas cada vez mais irritadas. Os yokais atiravam pedras, triturando em uma só mordida os guerreiros mais lerdos.

A garota sentiu uma onda de náusea tão forte que ela teve que morder os próprios lábios com força para conter o impulso de colocar tudo pra fora. Aquilo tudo era bizarro demais para ser um videogame e intenso demais para ser real. Era um cenário de guerra, em uma versão extremamente injusta e brutal onde os humanos olhavam indefesos suas famílias e casas serem atacadas sem absolutamente nenhuma razão.

A joia brilhou mais intensamente na mão de Kagome, fazendo-a desviar o olhar do macabro cenário sua dos yokais, com cara de porco e corpo de raposa focou seus três olhos na garota.

–Shikon no Tama.-sua voz sobrenatural e rouca cortou o ambiente acima dos gritos e rosnados- Ela tem a Shikon no tama!

A garota apertou a mão sobre a joia que brilhava tão intensamente que sua luz arroxeada podia ser vista escapando por entre seus dedos. Era isso que eles queriam e ela sentia que não deveria entregar. Então ela correu, simplesmente virou a direita e deixou os seus pés a levarem o mais rápido possível para longe dali. Só quando estava a vários metros de distância da aldeia ela pode pensar o quão ridícula era aquela ideia. O certo era simplesmente deslogar do jogo, abandonar tudo e dane-se, voltaria para sua casa. Mas não conseguia simplesmente abandonar todo mundo ali. Sendo eles reais ou não, ela ajudar aquelas pessoas. Virou de costas e gritou em plenos pulmões, agitando seus braços no ar:

–AQUI! ESTOU AQUI! VENHAM ME PEGAR, SEUS BABACAS!

Como previra os monstros caíram nessa e começaram a marchar em direção a garota. Ela se virou e usou todo o fôlego que tinha para correr. Kagome não sabia pra onde estava indo, muito menos tinha um plano na cabeça, usava apenas seu instinto de sobrevivência, que a estava guiando para os confins da densa e escura floresta.

Já tinha corrido vários metros quando viu a copa da árvore gigante onde lutou contra o yokai centopeia. O garoto selado, Inuyasha, ainda estava lá exatamente do mesmo jeito.  
Sem parar de correr ela viu seu rosto de um sorriso debochado para surpresa e quase preocupação.  
Pelos olhos dele podia ver o quanto os yokais estavam perto. Sua derrota era certa, e o garoto preso a árvore também. Ele era uma vítima ridiculamente fácil, provavelmente seria a sobremesa para os yokais famintos.

–Você é forte?- a garota gritou enquanto corria.

–O que?

–EU PERGUNTEI SE VOCÊ É FORTE!- ela berrou.

Ele olhou para a orda de yokais atrás dela, e depois para ela. Seus olhos haviam uma confirmação silenciosa e determinada. E era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento.  
Respirou fundo e pulou o mais longe que podia. Caindo desajeitada e dolorosamente em cima da raiz alta da árvore. Mas não tinha tempo para choramingar, ficou de pé e num só movimento puxou a flecha do peito dele. A haste de madeira se quebrou em milhares de pedacinhos, desfazendo-se num arco de luz arroxeada, tão forte, que jogou a menina longe.

Uma risada demoníaca cortou o ar alta e assustadora. Kagome abriu os olhos e viu que o som não vinha dos monstruosos yokais que tentaram ataca-la. Inuyasha estava de pé a sua frente, com os lábios curvados num sorriso perverso. Garras afiadas como facas saiam da ponta de seus dedos, seus olhos anormalmente amarelos brilhavam numa sede assassina. Um arrepio subiu a espinha da garota. Sim, sem dúvida Inuyasha era forte. O que não sabia, agora que via a aura demoníaca que o envolvia, era de que lado ele estava. Em sua mente, lembrava do desespero dos aldeões e de Kaede quando se aproximou dele. Uma vozinha gritava no fundo da sua cabeça dizendo que ele devia ter sido selado por algum motivo. Observou ele fatiar com as mãos nuas o primeiro yokai como se fosse feito de gelatina. Engoliu seco e apertou a Shikon no Tama mais forte na palma de sua mão. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer não ser rezar para que ele não quisesse a joia também. Do contrario, seria a próxima a sentir as garras de Inuyasha em sua pele.

De um jeito ou de outro seu destino estava nas mãos do estranho garoto de orelhas de cachorro. Só restando a ela então, sentar e esperar


End file.
